Five Stages
by Cidgaius
Summary: After the destruction of the Reapers the Normandy crew deals with the aftermath of Shepard's decisions. Each chapter will be a different stage and character. This is my first time writing a Mass Effect fanfic. Rated T for language


"Mr. Moreau! Mr. Moreau" a Dark haired reporter waved to Joker as he walked by in the hospital lobby. "Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani of Westerlund News. Would you answer a few questions?"

"No." said Joker as he continued on to the hospitals elevator.

"Mr. Moreau, humanity demands to know..." al-Jilani started. but stopped as Joker turned around with his fists clenched.

"I said I didn't want to answer your bullshit questions!"Joker hissed and pointed harshly at al-Jilani.

"Try Urdnot Wrex, I hear he loves pushy reporters who won't take no for an answer. In fact, he has a nice collection of their heads mounted on his wall." he added as he entered the elevator with two guards.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau nodded to the pair of guards as he arrived on his floor, an action he had repeated hundreds of times for the small army guarding the entire building. Joker felt a rush of air as the elevator door slid closed behind him. He moved down the small corridor to a small unassuming room. Opening the door he looked towards the center of the room. Commander Shepard lay, comatose, amid a mass of sensors and monitors, between the those and the bandages the Commander was nearly unrecognizable. After the destruction of the Reapers, the Destiny Ascension was the first to sift through the Citadel ruins, to their surprise they found the Commander burnt, broken and barely breathing. The best doctors in the galaxy banded together and managed to stabilize Shepard. Joker stared for a moment and almost turned and walked out the door. Inhaling deeply he forced himself to the small chair for visitors near the bed, His bones creaked with effort as he slowly sat down.

"Hey Commander. Oh, don't get up...I won't be here long." he said to the unconscious shepard. His only response was the assorted beeps and whir of the equipment.

"I thought this would have been easier if you were unconscious." He sighed bitterly, pulling off his hat.

"EDI's dead Commander...that pulse, the one that killed the reapers, it got her too. I tried to outrun it , I tried to keep her safe."Joker hissed through grinding teeth. Taking a deep breath he shuddered and spat out the rest.

"But I waited... for you, Commander. I lost EDI because of you…" Joker stated and began wringing his hat in his lap.

"The pulse didn't even hit us, but then EDI went off line and we nearly crashed on some damn uncharted planet. Tali said that the pulse must have been sent through the extranet. I kept thinking that we could just reboot her or that it was another of her stupid jokes! Like she'd pop up and say some dry, tasteless, comment." Joker's hand shook as dropped his hat. reaching in he pulled out an M3 from inside his jacket.

"You'd be amazed at what you can get away with when you've saved the galaxy a few times." joker remarked through a hollow smile. Steadying his hands he turned off the safety and aimed the pistol at the broken shell of his former commander.

An eerie silence fell over the room, even the constant beep and whir seemed hushed. Joker still held the gun aimed at Shepard.

"EDI looked up to you! She always said you were like her big sister!" Joker shouted. "and you let her die!"

"But.." Joker hesitated.

"She wouldn't want me to kill you, she'd say I was being irrational or tell me that it wasn't your fault!" Joker muttered as he let the gun drop to his side "You are alive right now not because I chickened out but because it would make EDI sad, and I can't do that to her, not now. You gave her humanity and she gave you your life."

Putting the gun away Joker stood up and picked up his hat.

"I hope you can live with that." Joker said flatly and walked out the door. The door slammed behind him. The only sounds that followed in the room were the gentle beeps and whir of the machines. One of the air tubes began to struggle as tears ran down the commanders face.


End file.
